Gaara Discovers Thanksgiving
by Dilly-Oh
Summary: It's a Thanksgiving special as Gaara finds out about his newest holiday! But what happens when he befriends the very turkey his family is planning on eating? Will he save his friend in time? Read and find out! Review, please!


Author's Note: Heh, heh! I was just sitting on my bed and this popped into my head. I know it's a little (_lot_) early and all, but I just got the urge to write it! I hope you like it! Read and review, please!

Gaaaagh! Sorry, I had to take my fic down because I was retarded and accidently put Temari's name where it should have been _Ten-ten's_. So I fixed it and re-posted. But I lost my reviews! Sob sob sob! Sorry to everyone who reviewed and it got taken off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Thanksgiving.

Gaara Discovers Thanksgiving

Gaara fidgeted nervously, casting furtive glances between his brother and the turkey, the turkey and his brother. Something deep inside him urged him to scream out loud, to somehow stop this, but his body refused to budge. Probably Shukaku's fault, the heartless bastard. He definitely would approve of what was about to happen. But Gaara was a different story.

"…Do we have to?" Was all he could ask.

Kankuro hefted the large axe on his shoulder and eyed the fat bird appraisingly.

"Yep."

Gaara gulped and squeezed his eyes shut in anguish, not wanting to see the bloodbath that was sure to follow. Whoever heard of a holiday where you kill a poor, defenseless bird and then devour its charred flesh? Just thinking about it made Gaara's stomach twist up. Maybe if they gave the bird a fighting chance, but…

"I can't let him do this…" Gaara thought, cracking an eye open. Kankuro was polishing the already shining blade of the axe, readying it for use. The turkey, whom Gaara had affectionately named Shawn, gobbled to himself and cocked his head to and fro. He didn't even seem to notice the rope tied around his neck, or the executioner standing not a few feet away, buffing his blade of death. "Look at him. Completely oblivious. Doesn't know a thing." Gaara's heart wrenched at the thought of the cruel axe-head cutting through his new friend's neck. He didn't know if he could handle it.

It wasn't _his_ fault he'd befriended the bird. Kankuro had bought it nearly a week ago, saying it was for some strange holiday called 'Thanksgiving'. Gaara had shrugged and accepted it – until he found out you had to _kill_ the bird. The turkey had been placed in a small, chicken-wire fence in the yard outside, and Gaara had paid him a visit when he was particularly bored one day. He tossed it some breadcrumbs and the funny bird had pecked them up off the ground, then looked up with a gobble and given Gaara such a look of pure devotion that he was moved. He just couldn't say no to him. From that day onward, Gaara had spent more and more time with his fowl friend, and now Kankuro was going to kill him…this had to be a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare.

"_Gonna have tur-key to-niiight_!" Kankuro sang as he admired the gleaming surface of the axe-head. He could see his own reflection in it. _Perfect_. Throwing the rag away, Kankuro picked up the hefty axe and started toward the turkey. Gaara bit his lip to keep from screaming as Kankuro raised the axe high, the fading sunlight gleaming off the smooth, sharp blade. Shawn pecked at the ground, oblivious. The axe-blade began swinging down.

"Kankurooo!" Temari's voice blared through the back yard like a trumpet, startling Gaara, his brother, _and_ Shawn. Kankuro yelped as he nearly dropped the axe on his foot but managed to hop away just in time. He glared over his shoulder at Temari, who stood in the doorway.

"Damn, Temari! You almost made me kill myself! What is it?" He barked.

"I need your advice," Temari explained. "What kind of mashed potatoes do you guys want?"

"Mashed potatoes are mashed potatoes!" Kankuro shot back.

"There's a difference!" Temari huffed. "There's the creamy kind, the garlic kind, and all sorts of others! Just _tell_ me!"

"…I like the buttery kind," Gaara spoke up. Temari smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thank you, Gaara." She turned to leave. "And Kankuro, get away from that turkey. Thanksgiving isn't until tomorrow, so you'll just have to wait 'til then."

"What?" Kankuro whined, looking forlornly at the bird. "But I wanted some _tonight_!"

"No," Temari said firmly. "You'll have some tomorrow. Now get in here. Supper is ready." As Kankuro groaned aloud but dragged himself inside, Gaara sent a silent 'thank you' at his departing sister's back. Inadvertently, she'd saved Shawn. For the time being, at least. Gaara gently untied him from the post and brought him to his cage. Shawn gobbled all the way and rested his meaty head on his shoulder. By the time the paddle lock on the cage clicked shut, Gaara felt as if his heart were breaking. Something had to be done. He couldn't let Shawn die like this. But now wasn't the time to act. He needed a plan. Gaara gave Shawn one final parting look before returning to the house.

---

"Eat your dinner," Temari commanded. Kankuro was playing with his food, making mountains and valleys with it.

"I don't want spaghetti," Kankuro complained. "I want turkey! Turkey, turkey, turkey!" He pounded the tabletop with his fist.

"You'll get your turkey tomorrow!" Temari snapped back. "Can't you wait for one measly day?"

"Why do we have to eat turkey?" Gaara asked quietly, eyes glued to his food. Temari stopped in the middle of a slap she was giving her brother and they both looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you explained Thanksgiving to him," Temari whispered, glaring at Kankuro.

"I did!" He assured. "Here, I'll do it again." Kankuro cleared his throat and turned to Gaara. "Thanksgiving is a day when, years ago, some people gave some other people a whole crap-load of food. So every Thanksgiving we do the same and gorge ourselves on pumpkin pies and turkey. Ya got it?"

"No," Gaara thought. He still didn't see why Shawn had to die.

"That's not what Thanksgiving is about!" Temari protested. "It's about giving thanks for everything we have! Like our home, and family-"

"And _turkey_!"

_Smack_!

Gaara pushed his plate away. With all the talk about killing Shawn, he didn't feel like eating anymore. It didn't help that the ropey spaghetti on his plate looked disturbingly like the intestines of an animal.

After the others were finished up, the table was cleared and Gaara retreated to the quiet sanctity of his room. He smoothly closed the door and locked it, just in case. Then he sat down at his wooden desk and switched on the lamp. The time to formulate a plan to save Shawn had come.

---

The sill creaked as Gaara slowly slid open his window. It was midnight, and Kankuro and Temari were fast asleep in their beds. Now was the time to act. Gaara cautiously hopped up onto the sill and looked down. It was a long drop, almost two stories, for a normal person. But Gaara was a shinobi, which made this a breeze. He easily landed on the ground with nary a sound, but froze and listened to the wind just in case.

Nothing. Good. Gaara wanted it that way.

He tip-toed across the back yard, past the dreaded cutting block with its wicked axe propped against it. Gaara glared at it as he passed, feeling the urge to take it and bury it somewhere in the deepest parts of the desert. But, no. The only thing he wanted right now was in the small chicken-wire fence cage a few feet in front of him. Upon reaching it, Gaara peeked through the links in the fence and caught sight of Shawn, who lifted his head sleepily and saw him.

"Gobble gobble!" The turkey said loudly, pleased to see him.

"_Shhh_…" Gaara held a finger to his mouth, motioning Shawn to be silent.

"_Gobble gobble_," the turkey whispered back. Gaara bit his lip to keep a chuckle from escaping. Perhaps turkeys weren't so dumb as people thought. He couldn't fail now. Not with his friend in such peril. Sliding along the fence, he came to the paddle-locked door and studied it. It was insultingly simple, needing only a key to turn the lock and free the prisoner. Gaara made quick work of it using his malleable sand to enter the small keyhole and find the right triggers. The lock snapped open, and Gaara caught it before it could hit the ground. Placing it carefully off to the side, he poked his head into Shawn's cage to see where he was.

"Gobble!" Shawn's head bobbed up and down in merriment just a few inches in front of Gaara's, his tail opening and closing like a fan. Gaara scooped him up and tucked him under his arm, where he'd be safe.

"Save that for later," he whispered as he drew the bird from his metal prison. "I've got to get you out of here. Just keep quiet, okay?" Shawn said nothing, simply staring up at Gaara with those soulful eyes of his.

Casting one more fearful look at his darkened house, Gaara turned and ran into the night.

---

"Breakfast, Gaara!" Temari knocked on her younger brother's bedroom door. Gaara usually spent his sleepless nights outside the house, gazing up at the moon or taking long walks in the desert, but always returned in the morning to spend them with his siblings. It was Temari's job to signal him when to come down and eat. However, something seemed a little different this particular morning. Gaara wasn't answering. Temari called and knocked some more, but there was still no response.

"Oh, well." Temari shrugged and stepped away from the door. She didn't bother trying the handle. If Gaara didn't want to be disturbed, she'd respect his privacy. As Temari turned away and clomped down the stairs to the kitchen, she wondered what was on Gaara's mind. He hadn't even touched his dinner last night and had been quieter than usual. She made a mental note to ask him about it the next time she saw him.

Temari stopped at the sink and got a plate from the cupboard. It would be a shame to let the pancakes she'd made go to waste.

The back door suddenly slammed open, and Kankuro stood there, wild-eyed and out of breath. He wore a black pilgrim's hat crammed on his disheveled head, a white dress shirt and matching jacket, pants with suspenders (yes, I said _suspenders_), and heeled boots with large silver buckles on them.

"My turkey's gone!"

"What're you talking about?" Temari asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. "And what's with your _clothes_?"

"It's gone!" Kankuro repeated, stomping in. The back door swung shut with a snap. "I went to go check on it a minute ago, and it's gone!"

"What do you mean, 'it's gone'? Did it get out of the cage?" Temari was busy stacking a few pancakes on her plate and drizzling them with butter and maple syrup.

"No!" Kankuro sat down heavily at the table, a hand coming up to adjust his funny hat. "The paddle lock had been picked. Someone…stole it."

"Someone _stole_ our turkey?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"I know! Who the hell would steal a freaking _turkey_?" Kankuro growled, in a sour mood now that his evening meal was missing.

"There _are_ some strange people out there," Temari responded with a shrug.

"But that was our turkey! _Ours_!" Kankuro raved. "I was looking forward to eating that sucker tonight! You can't have Thanksgiving without a turkey! It's not freakin' _fair_!" He punched the tabletop in anger and ended up with a busted knuckle.

"Stop being silly." Temari tossed his a bag of frozen peas from the freezer to apply to his wound. "Think. Who could have taken it?"

"I don't know!" Kankuro shook his head, shifting the peas around. "It's not like we have any enemies! …Not anymore, anyway. Gawd, it's hopeless! We'll never get it back!" He leaned his head dismally onto the table. Temari glanced at him in sympathy and gasped.

"Hey! There's something on your back."

"Huh?" Kankuro raised his head and blinked. "What's on my back? Where?" He craned his neck and moved his arms, vainly trying to see what it was.

"Hold still." Temari deposited her plate onto the table and snatched off a piece of paper that had been taped onto the back of Kankuro's pilgrim jacket. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the note.

"Oh, god! It's a ransom note, isn't it?" Kankuro leaned forward to get a good look. "Those bastards who stole my turkey want money for it, I bet!"

"Dear Temari and Kankuro," Temari read aloud. "I'm sorry, but I just can't let you kill Shawn. We've run away together someplace far, far away where we'll be safe and be able to live in peace. Please don't try to find us. I'll send letters. I love you guys. Goodbye. –Gaara."

"…Who the hell is Shawn?" Kankuro pulled a confused face. "You don't think Gaara…swings that way, do you?"

"For heaven's sake, he likes Hinata!" Temari smacked Kankuro on the head with the letter. As he retreated a few steps, rubbing his wound(s), Temari bit her lip and tried to think back a few days. Shawn….Shawn…where had she heard that name before? She remembered Gaara saying it a while ago… It was right on the tip of her tongue…WAIT! "Shawn's the _turkey_!" She blurted out. Kankuro's jaw fell open in shock.

"Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me!" He moaned.

---

"Excuse me?" Baki blinked several times in utter confusion, wondering (and somewhat hoping) that the person standing in front of him holding a turkey of all things was someone else. Anyone else, really. This was not a good way to start the day.

"Please, you have to hide him for me!" Gaara shoved Shawn into Baki's face, who gobbled pathetically (Shawn did, not Baki). Baki recoiled a little and grimaced.

"G-Gaara-sama, please. I am…allergic."

"They're going to kill him!" Gaara pleaded. Baki narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" He asked.

"I…I can't tell you." Gaara pulled Shawn back to himself and looked miserable. "So, you…can't take care of him?"

"I'm sorry, no." Baki shook his head, feeling guilty at the look of dismay on Gaara's face. "But…I'm sure if you asked around, you could find someone who can."

"…Alright." Gaara squared his jaw and steeled himself for his newest mission.

"Good luck, Gaara-sama." Baki gave him an encouraging pat on the back before he disappeared. Turning away, Baki halted and stared down at his hands. A fierce red rash was spreading like wildfire over them, climbing up his arms at an unbelievable rate. Baki could feel the rest of his body breaking out in hives. "Son of a _bitch_."

---

Gaara flew as fast as he could to Konoha. He had to make sure the person he asked to care for Shawn was trustworthy, and wouldn't neglect or abuse him. It was at times like these that he truly appreciated having friends. Certainly one of them would be able to take in one small turkey. The question was, who?

"No way!" Naruto flatly refused. "It'll eat all my ramen!" He left before Gaara could tell him Shawn only ate bird seed and breadcrumbs.

"Sorry, Gaara." Sakura shook her head firmly. "With my medical training and Tsunade's orders, I'm way to busy to take care of a bird. Maybe someone else can?"

Gaara didn't even bother asking Sasuke.

"It's way too troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "My mom would kill me. Try somewhere else."

"Sure, he can stay." Choji licked his chops and stared at Shawn with such malicious intent that Gaara simply turned on his heel and ran away as fast as he could. Choji chased him for nearly half a mile before he was able to lose him.

"We've got plenty of room! He can definitely live here!" Kiba grinned and held out his arms. "That is, if he can survive against all our dogs! Eh, Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in response and Gaara resolved to find another place for Shawn to stay. Preferably one without carnivorous canines.

"Eeeek! Get that disease-ridden bird out of my face!" Ino shrieked and slammed the door shut in his face.

"You're not disease-ridden," Gaara comforted his feathery friend as he turned away. "You're nice and clean, aren't you?"

"Oh, G-Gaara, I'm sorry. F-Father would never let me…" Hinata looked so sad it seemed like she was turning down a marriage proposal. Neji stood next to her and glared at Gaara, who ignored him.

"That's alright. Thanks anyway." Hinata gave Shawn a parting pat on the head and Gaara went on his way.

"Oh, I can't!" Ten-ten gasped. "I have cats! They'll eat him right up!" Shawn froze in fear upon hearing this, and Gaara had to swiftly sooth and comfort the bird before it went into hysterics.

"Hmm, a turkey?" Rock Lee cocked his head and appraised the bird with a keen eye. "Do you suppose I could put weights on it?"

Gaara quickly changed his mind and walked away.

---

Gaara sighed. He'd been all over Konoha and the Sand Village, and still he hadn't found a safe place for Shawn. He was running out of options. Perhaps…perhaps it would be best to give up now. Maybe if Gaara begged and pleaded enough, he'd be given a more humane method of death than an axe through the neck. Like a lethal injection or something of the sort. Perhaps…

"Gobble." Gaara looked down. Shawn gazed up at him quietly, complete trust and adoration swimming in his small, beady black eyes. He ruffled his wings softly and cocked his head in a comical way.

No. Gaara gave Shawn a small hug. He'd never let anyone hurt his friend.

"Gaara!"

Gaara gasped and whirled around.

Temari and Kankuro stood behind him, worried expressions on their faces.

"Geez, there you are! Gaara, what're you…" Kankuro asked, taking a step forward.

"Stay back!" Gaara warned, clutching Shawn to his chest protectively.

"We're not going to hurt him!" Temari soothed, grabbing hold of Kankuro's arm to keep him in place.

"Yeah, right!" Gaara shot back. "You two were going to kill and eat him for Thanksgiving dinner! Admit it!"

"Gobble gobble!" Shawn added angrily.

"Hey, it's Thanksgiving!" Kankuro explained. "You eat turkey! It's what you do! There's nothing _wrong_ with it!"

"You don't have to!" Gaara retreated another step. He could feel Shawn trembling in fear.

"Maybe he's right," Temari confessed. Kankuro gurgled and rounded on her.

"What, you too?!"

"Think about it, Kankuro!" Temari hesitated, looking unsure of herself. "Do we really have to kill Gaara's turkey? We can still have a good Thanksgiving without eating it, right? I mean, look at him!" She gestured toward her younger brother. Kankuro looked.

Gaara stood several feet away, clutching the frightened turkey to his chest. Hair disheveled and clothes in disarray, Kankuro winced inwardly at his brother's state. His black-ringed eyes seemed even darker than usual, his face tight and anxious, and he looked exhausted. The turkey faired no better. It was trembling fearfully, head bobbing up and down, eyes flickering to and fro in panic. They both looked pathetic. Kankuro couldn't do it.

"…Alright." He looked away sulkily. "We'll get another bird and-"

"_Gobble_!" Shawn flapped his wings and protested mightily.

"No!" Gaara translated. "No birds!"

"You mean NO turkey at ALL?" Kankuro almost lost it. "Not even one that's already dead?!"

Gaara shook his head in finality. Kankuro drew in a breath to let him have it, then caught a wicked glare from Temari in the corner of his eye. Dammit.

"Oh, _FINE_!"

---

The Sand Siblings returned together to the Sand Village for a hearty Thanksgiving dinner. There were mounds of buttery mashed potatoes (which Gaara especially enjoyed), cranberry sauce, gravy, green-beans, and lots, lots more. Kankuro refused to eat the tofu-turkey Temari had substituted for the real one, but after one bite went wide-eyed and devoured more than half before the other two could object and drag it away. Shawn was also present, pecking at breadcrumbs and other treats on his own special plate, and gobbling happily to himself, perhaps aware his death had been narrowly avoided. Gaara looked down at him lovingly, glad he had been able to save his friend's life.

"You know we can't keep it," Temari said softly. "This is the desert. Turkey's can't live here."

"I know," Gaara answered. "I know. But, don't worry." He looked up at Temari as a wisp of a smile crossed his face. "I've know someone who can take care of him for me. I'll drop by every now and then to visit. I know he'll be happy there."

---

Shawn sighed in contentment. He was alive and well, basking in the warm rays of the Konoha afternoon sunlight. The soft breeze ruffling his feathers a little, he hunkered down closer to the ground and closed his eyes for a short nap. Life was good here. His new caretaker treated him wonderfully, and he need not have any fear for his life ever again. It'd been almost a month ago that he'd narrowly escaped from death, but it seemed so far away now. Gaara had come to see him that morning, a pleasant visit, and Shawn felt a soft pang of separation for his old owner.

A shadow passed over Shawn, blocking his precious sun and making him open his eyes in surprise. Light reflected off darkened sunglasses as a tall, bushy haired boy stood before him.

"Eat up." Shino squatted down next to his new pet and held out a handful of seed. Shawn was more than happy to oblige.

The End.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Weeeell, that was fun. I'm sorry if anyone was offended by my anti-turkey Thanksgiving campaign. I'm a vegetarian (and have been all my life) and would rather make friends with the turkey than eat it, just like Gaara! Woot! The Shino part came at the last moment, which kinda surprised me. Oh, well. It still worked out pretty good, huh? I hope you all liked it. Later! Review, please!


End file.
